sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Game of Life or Death (Ask to join rp)
Plot: Chimera the god of the under world has selected 5 people from different universes to take part in a game of survival he loves to call The fight for life. The contestants must survive against the threats of hell for a full week. The winners will get what they most desired. Rules No godmodding your characters are able to die get severely injured limbs hacked off etc. No insta killing villains other characters Whatever Chimera says goes Characters Axel the Hedgehog Chimera God of the Underworld Ratatoskr (small role in the rp) Rynkdledinkle-not-sorry-inkle Mastema Introduction Rynk An orange squirrel pops out of a portal. "Hi there!" he says waving. "Suuuuuuuuuuuup?" The midget lynx greeted, also arriving from portal(?) The Squirrel who was shorter than Rynk handed her an invitation. It was a black card written in blood, it read: To the mortal I hate less than everyone else, Follow Ratatoskr through the portal to my domain, I have a game I want you to play. You have no say in the matter, gather everything you might need. Food, shelter, whatever, then tell Ratatoskr when you're ready to go. Rynk gave a brief snort of a chuckle. "Ain't he charming?" She chuckled again. "You're.... Ra... Ratatoto- R- uh..." "Rat-ta-tusk- er." He broke it down. "Messenger for the gods of Nimagi, and the fastest thing in the Realm of Salvation." "Ooooo' how fast can you go?" She smiled with interest. "Wow no one even asked me that. I'm at my best I clocked in at 5x the speed of light but on my lazy days I'm around borderline light speed. But enough about me, you might want to get your stuff Chimera hates waiting you being the only mortal he interacts with you should know." Ratatoskr took out an acorn and started nibbling on it. "Sorry I'm on a lunch break." "Alright, let's go the- oh wait!" She pulled out her warp ring, jumping through to somewhere else. Ratatoskr just sat there eating his acorn, waiting not knowing where Rynk went. Rynk eventually returned, munching on a bowl of noodles with a bag in her hand. "Okay, let's go." "Right, well to the Realm of Punishment we go!" Ratatoskr took out a golden orb and crushed it with his teeth. A portal opened up and he ran through it. Rynk hopped through it. Axel The Squirrel pops out the portal. "Hey Axel mail for ya!" "Ratatoskr hello! Is it from Fenrir?" Axel took the black card. It read: To the King mortal of the island, Follow Ratatoskr through the portal to my domain, I have a game I want you to play. You have no say in the matter, gather everything you might need. food, shelter, whatever. Tell Ratatoskr when you're ready to go. "Chimera wants me to play his game? I'm going to get stuff." Axel said running back to his base. "Don't take too long ya'know Chimera hates to wait long." Ratatoskr called. Axel came back with giant sack. "Alright I'm ready!" "Whats all that?" Ratatoskr asked. "8 days worth of Ramen a camping set aaaaaaaand more Ramen." Axel said. "Right welp lets go!" Ratatoskr said biting a gold orb and jumping through the portal. Axel followed. Mastema The Squirrel pops out the portal. "Hey Mastema, mail for ya!" "The hell?" The tall knight took out his two swords at the sudden appearance of the squirrel. "Nah uh don't do that I only have mail bucket man!" The squirrel said, taking out a black card. He sighed and put his right saber away to swipe the card out of his hand, opening it up to read. ''Dear Pathetic Mortal, '' Follow Ratatoskr through the portal to my domain, I have a game I want you to play. You have no say in the matter, gather everything you might need. food, shelter, whatever. Tell Ratatoskr when you're ready to go. "No say in the matter? Yeah... I think I'll pass." He rips the letter and drops it "Chimera knew it would come to that. That's why he said you have no say in the matter." Ratatoskr charged up his the blue streak in his fur glowed. He ran through Mastema's legs then skidded facing him he ripped up dirt like a bull about to charge. "You're a god slayer right?" He turned around to face the squirrel and pulled out his right sword out again. "Yeah, and I'm guessing this 'Chimera' is your god hm?" "He's one of the more major gods, I am a lesser one, the fastest of all gods. I bet If I can tackle you into the portal you'll have to play the game and if you cut me with your blade once. Ok?" "Tch, just try it!" Mastema rushed at Ratatoskr, with a slight dark aura. "Boom!" Ratatoskr dissapeared and tackled Mastema through the portal, he cheated. Act 1 both Rynk and Axel landed on the ground Ratatoskr entered through a different one. Chimera sat on his giant throne. "Took you long enough." "I brought pasta!" Rynk held up the bag. "What?" Chimera questioned. "Hey Rynk haven't seen you in a while!" Axel said waving. "Hey Alex," Rynk waved, missing the name partially before turning to Chimera. "Pasta. It's a food thing. You want some? I love pasta." "No I don't want pasta!" Chimera said. "I don't even know what that is! "Its actually Axel." Axel said in the background. "Sorry," Rynk replied before jogging up closer to Chimera, holding up the bag. "Try it. It's great!" "I don't want any of your...... is that blood on it?" Chimera asked. "It's sauce," Rynk held it up higher, getting on her toes. "i'll pass." Chimera said pushing the dish away. "TRYYYYYYYYY IT!" The midget-lynx insisted "I don't want any!" Chimera said getting more and more irratated. A portal opened up Ratatoskr and a human tumbled out. "I win Mortal!" Raratoskr got up and walked over to Chimera's throne. "All mortals are here Chimera now pay up!" "Here rodent." Chimera dropped a giant golden acorn onto Ratatoskr who held it with no problem. "Welp have fun guys! Ratatoskr the messenger god is outta here! He climbed up a giant tree that was rooted in the ground. The tree seemed to branch into the Realm of Salvation. Mastema got up with swords in hand, "Get back here you filthy rodent!" He looked around and saw the three there, looking straight at Chimera. "You! Why have you summoned me?!" "I'm getting to that, so put your butter knife away." Chimera said getting up from his throne. "I gathered each of you to play a game of survival. You'll have to survive one week here in the Realm of Punishment against the souls of the sinful, the Gohma or whatever I decide to throw in. Either you guys can work together or separately, either way it will be fun seeing you all die. But if you survive the week your wish whatever it may be I shall grant." Axel turned to Mastema. "I've seen you before haven't I? I get the feeling of throwing up whenever I look at you." "For your amusement, of course... Fine! I accept this challenge, I've survived the wild for years, I can handle a week in hell." He paused and looked at Axel and smiled under his helmet. "Good, that'll lower your chances of winning~" "Don't be so sure I was trapped here for a while, I'm sure you don't like dying anymore than I do so if you want to live you Rynk and I will have to work together." Axel raised his hand for a handshake. "As much as I don't want to, god slayer I think I can put my hatred for you on hold." "I wanna see Chim eat some of the pasta first," Rynk protested. "It's fresh and warm." "Chim?" Axel said try to hold back a burst of laughter. "Go ahead laugh then I get to kill you before it starts!" Chimera sneered. Chimera picked up the fork. "If I hate the way it tastes you're dead." Chimera twirled the fork in the pasta then took a bite. The pasta had soaked enough in the sauce that it was thick enough with it, though still smooth and squishy, not hard. Small bits of juicy white chicken now dyed orange by the tangy, slightly sour but not exactly salty tomato and chickan-base sauce. It of course balanced the pasta as the higher with smaller bits of the chicken, though tiny bits of green leaves were in here and there just for added spice. Rynk herself was now eating her own pasta from her still-held bowl, having to use her hands to get it. "Now that I explained the rules, good luck." Chimera snapped his fingers and the 3 victims teleport ed to a uncharted place in the realm. Mastema looked around, taking the surroundings in. "Okay first we need to find a water source and then build a shelter." "Do you think water would be in hell? I think this is why Chimera told us to bring things. but he didn't say for how long. "Axel took out his bag and took out two water bottles and gave it to Rynk and Mastema. "Drink these sparingly. there water from Nimagi's sacred lake. The purest water." He takes the water bottle and scoffs. "Wow, it's almost like I was taken here against my will without any preparation!" "... I wasn't," Rynk blinked, taking the water. "Besides, I go light most of the time... and I've got my warp ring and pouch," She then went back to eating her pasta. "Next we find a place the set up camp and stick together." Axel said fixing his goggles. "Stay away from places that smell like brimstone." Rynk looked over the location. "Uh huh..." Axel sat on a rock. "Zaru, father of the gods, guide us through this." He said to himself. "Praying will do nothing, let's get going." Mastema stretched a bit before walking off. "Maybe not in your rat hole universe." Axel mumbled before getting up. (I'm just waiting on a description of the area honestly. ~Trisell) "I have no idea where we are so stay close to each other." Axel said. A river of fire ran down a mountain. the three contestants stood in front of a large cavern. "Okay!" Rynk hopped up to Mastema's shoulders. "Hey I can see my obvious joke from here!" she pointed. Axel walked in. "Better here than outside." Mastmea grumbles when Rynk got onto his shoulders, but she wasn't overly heavy so he didn't mind. He takes out his right saber in case a creature lurks in the cave and walks in. "So we just survive?" Rynk asked. "Seems easy." "Easier said than done, if we are attacked by something we can't truly kill it since it's already dead. So keep your senses up." Axel said dragging his hand across the cavern wall. Like he was trying to find something. Mastema clenched his fist, before releasing it, causing a black flame to appear in his palm. It didn't illuminate as good as a lantern but it's the best they could do. Axel heard the faint sound of buzzing like a swarm of some kind was coming their way. "you guys hear that?" Rynk didn't verbally answer. She just pointed to her ears as if it were obvious. "Yeah....right but did the human hear? Ya'know they have smaller ears that don't work as good." Axel said clearly insulting Mastema. "Yes, I hear it. They're probably flesh eating locusts of some kind, considering where we are." The flame in his hand intensifies and he pulls his arm back, waiting for the insects to show themselves so he can burn them. "Turn the flame off and nobody move an inch! " Axel said, realizing what was coming. Mastema crushes the flame, "Ugh, what is it now?!" Rynk's ears twitched a bit at the sound but she remained silent and still. "Buzzards.." Axel said. and the buzzing grew louder. Soon four horse sized lizards with dragonfly wings landed on the ground. Hissing as if trying to feel anything in the darkness. Axel stayed perfectly still as one was inches away from his face. "Can I have one?" Rynk whispered. "No!" Axel whispered back. "These things are incredibly dangerous. Wait why would you want one?" "'Cause they're incredibly dangerous." Mastema sighs and decides to disobey Axel by reigniting his flame with two fingers and putting it up against his helm, before blowing out a wave of fire at the creatures. Hoping to burn out their wings and cause them to retreat. "YOU IDIOT! " Axel said. running towards Mastema. the Buzzard reared back a bit then charged straight for Mastema as well. Axel shoulder tackled one into the nearest wall. "You should have heeded my warnings! These poor bastards have the misfortune of being blind and deaf but there sense of touch is on a whole different level. They can feel your movement and the heat from the fire I told you to put away!" The buzzard that Axel pinned to the wall and bit him on the shoulder sinking its teeth deep in him. The fire burned the creature's wings off while also scaring it's scales. Mastema took out his right saber and tried to drive the blade up one of the buzzard's throat, summoning a larger flame on his left to see. Category:Brudikai222 Category:Ask to join roleplay